


Waning of the Moon

by ReiEien



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiEien/pseuds/ReiEien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia has been in love with Ukitake Jūshirō ever since she woke up from her coma. But what will happen when she realizes that she is not the apple of his eyes? Can Byakuya save her from herself? Or will Ginrei step in and take matters into his own hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU. Original characters. Mature subject matter. Viewer discretion advised. Characters may be slightly OOC.  Mentions of rape.   
Paring(s): Complex pairings. Please read to find out  
Author's Notes:  I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors. 

 

‘  ‘  denotes thoughts by the character.  
 _Italics_  denotes dreaming/flashback

**Disclaimer:**   **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. Original characters and story is mine. This is for pure entertainment and no money is made from this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The yellow-orange and red hues of the setting sun created the perfect back drop for their outdoor ceremony.  Looking into the sparkling green eyes of her beloved, she knew this was it; this was forever and she couldn’t be more content with life._

_“Rukia,” he lovingly spoke her name as one hand cupped her cheek before leaning in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss._

_  
Her breathe was taken away by the sheer burning desire that resonated from just the kiss.  Her knees began to buckle as a shiver shot down her spine.  Never has she felt this much love and intensity of emotions just from kissing her beloved._

_Then the loud sounds of clapping hands ignited around them forcing their lips to part.  Gazing loving back her he told her in a voice only she would hear, “There’s more where that came from.  I promise you, tonight you’ll be mine.”   With one linger look and smile that make her swoon; he turned to face their guests as he offered her his right arm._

_Blushing like the bride that she is, she hooked her arm left arm with his just as they heard the officiate proclaim, “Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs.. Ukitake Jūshirō._

_As more applause and the orchestra began to play soft, they began walking down the white runner with red rose petals strewn along the way.  She couldn’t contain her joy at finally having all her dreams come true at this moment._

_They made it to the awaiting limousine that was ready to usher them to the reception venue.  Once inside, her husband pulled her into his arms and French kissed her.  Her emotions ran high, her body warm and tingly, and at this very moment in his arms, all she wants to do was get rid of the last barriers that keep them from becoming one.  With that thought in mind, her hands gently begin unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket._

_Catching her thoughts as her hands did the talking, he took one of his hands and begins to explore her upper chest until finally he cupped one of her breast loving through her silk wedding dress.  He broke away from her for the much needed air before returning to give her butterfly kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and her exposed shoulders from her strapless gown until he reached just above the dress line  hat covered her breasts._

_She couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as his lips burned her skin from everywhere he touched.  Her fingers had already undid his jacket, vest and she only had barely gotten four buttons on his shirt unbuttoned when his tongue brushed across a sensitive spot on her neck sending a shiver down her back causing her to moan a bit more vocally this time._

_She heard him chuckle against her moist skin and repeated the action again teasing her. She could feel his hand slowly pulling down the zipper at the back of the dress freeing her of her confinement. As soon as the dress loosen enough to expose her breast, her husband cupped her one exposed breast and brought his mouth to suck, nip and tongue whip her areola and nub until it was no longer soft.  His free hand pushes the gown lower as his hands caressed her skin moving…_

 

Buzz.  Buzz.

 

The phone vibrated in her handbag startling her out of her daydream. Slightly disoriented and a bit flustered from the interruption, she tried to return back to reality. Taking a shaky breathe, she opened her handbag and retrieves her phone to look at the caller ID.  Grinning like a kid in a candy store, she hit the “talk” button and greeted the caller.

 

“Konnichiwa Ukitake-san,” she happily said to the phone trying to convey the radiant sunshine that he brings to her life.

Chuckling a bit at how cute she sounded, he responded in kind, “Konnichiwa Rukia-san. You seem very happy today.”

 

She giggles like the fan girl she is when it comes to anything has to do with Ukitake Jūshirō.  “Yes…yes I am, now that I get the pleasure of speaking with you,” answering honestly.

 

He chuckles at her honesty before inquiring, “Was something wrong or did I catch you at a bad time?”

 

“N-no…no. Nothing’s wrong. I was just studying for my upcoming test on differential equations. I’m glad for the interruption since I was going to take a break anyways,” telling him a little white lie would be better than admitting that she had been daydreaming of him and what they were about to do in her fantasy. She blushed as she recalled her dream.  She was glad he couldn’t see her right now through her phone.

 

“I see,” he replied and then let out a soft sigh. “Rukia, I’m in a slight bind right now and I called you to ask you for a favor,” he told her waiting for a response.

 

“Anything, what is it?” she asked.

 

He wasn’t one to beat around the bush and decided to just tell her straight out. “I need to attend this upcoming charity event in three days. And I have no way of getting out of much to my chagrin,” he pauses briefly in letting out a bitter laugh before he continued. “And, I rather have you accompanying me instead of having “a date” that my family arranges for me. I find these things mundane and superficial. I think I would enjoy it more if you were there. That way, at least I will be with someone who I am familiar with and I can actually enjoy spending time with,” he said the last statement with a happier note.

 

Trying to contain her excitement, she was thrilled beyond belief at being asked to accompany him to one of the exclusive social functions of the year with Ukitake Jūshirō. It was a dream come true for Rukia; at least one of her many dreams with him. “YES!! I’d love to go with you,” she exclaimed as her eyes sparkles with stars.

 

He couldn’t help but fully laugh at her barely contained excitement.  Ever since he has known her since she was 11 years old, when she felt found something that made her happy, she was like any kid with a new toy.  “Very well, I will call you the day of the event which is in three days letting you know when I will be coming by to take you to the event,” he said to her. 

 

“Sounds good to me. I can’t wait!” she told him.

 

Laughing at her enthusiasm, he said to her, “Okay. I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later. Thank you for helping me out.”

 

“Alright, later then and no thanks necessary,” she told him before saying, “Bye!”  Of course she wanted to add these words, “It’s our first date after all, and why wouldn’t I help the one I love.”  But she knew she couldn’t confess that to him; not yet.

 

“Bye Rukia-san,” he responded before disconnecting the call.

Staring at her cell phone, she couldn’t help letting out a delightful glee.  She was beyond happy and started to dream about the night of the charity event.  She couldn’t help make the comparison of hooking her arm through his as they walked in together or how beautiful they would look dressing formally in his tux and her in her gown standing side by side. She let out a content sigh as she pictured them together before realizing there was just one problem.

 

‘Shit! I don’t have a dress to wear to such an event; much less a formal gown,’ she told herself as she sigh, feeling a bit down.  ‘I guess I will have to go shopping, but…,’ she let out a deep sigh in defeat at her thoughts continue, ‘I can’t afford to be spending frivolously.’

 

For a 20 years old college student who was majoring in Finance, Kita Rukia knew very well just how much money she had to her name.  She isn’t by any means poor; it was just that her family were middle class white collar workers.  Her father, Kita Yori, is an asset manager with Mizuho Bank. Her mother, Kita Sayuri, is a manga editor for Shueisha Inc. And her older sister, Kita Hisana, is currently serving out her time in a mental hospital for attempting to kill her.  Rukia’s smile fades as she remembers all the times Hisana attempted to get rid of her. 

 

The first time, she was only 8 years old.  It was January 16; just 2 days after her birthday and their parents took them to Nagano. Rukia had told her parents that she wanted to play in the snow and build a snow bunny for a snowman.  She had seen a foreign animation film called, “Frosty the Snowman” at her friend’s home and came back telling her parents that was what she wanted for her birthday.

 

She recalled making a snowman with her parents and then a snow bunny that after several tries, they manage to find one that would hold up alongside the “frosty” snowman.  She remembers how happy they were when it was done and took pictures to commemorate that day. To Rukia it was one of the happiest days of her 8 years old life. She went to sleep that night with a smile on her face.

 

She didn’t recall when she was carried out and buried in the snow in her pajamas not too far away from the ryokan they were staying for the night. She didn’t know how long she was out there. She only remembers waking up in a local hospital some days later.  She was told by her parents at that time that she was told she fell ill with pneumonia. 

However, Rukia was lucky that one of the local kids was playing nearby, tripped over her and that’s when one of the boys caught sight of her feet. Everyone in that small town on the outskirts of Nagano was shocked and appalled that such a thing would happen to such a young girl. 

 

No one knew at that time how she ended up out there; Hisana being older than her by 8 years claimed that she was asleep and didn’t hear anything.  With no evidence of a struggle or anything out of the ordinary, the parents never suspected Hisana.  No one even saw Rukia being carried out of the ryokan.  If only the snow had not covered Hisana’s footprints, they might have known then just how much Hisana hated Rukia with all her soul.

 

Hisana had always played the dutiful sister in front of her family and friends, no one ever suspected her of hating Rukia to the point she made so many attempts to get rid of her.  Years later, with Hisana’s fourth attempt to kill her, did the truth finally surfaced.

 

The second attempt on her life came during the fall before she turned 11 years old; they were walking home from cram school late in the evening, around 9:30. Rukia had been tired from school, cram school and then studying late into the night.  Rukia was so sleepy that she couldn’t keep her eyes open as she walked besides her sister. Hisana was texting on her phone and didn’t pay much attention to her. 

 

They paused at a secluded crosswalk after exiting the train station. They had walked several blocks away and were waiting to cross the four lane street.  Rukia leaned on the light pole since she was way too exhausted to hold her body up herself.  Rukia remembers closing her eyes for a moment.  She didn’t remember falling into the street and a motorbike hit her going about 70 km/hr.  Hisana said that she didn’t see Rukia fall into the street until she heard the motorbike screech as it hit Rukia. Hisana apologize to her parents for neglecting Rukia because she was on the phone chatting with her friend.  Since it was an accident, no suspicion was thrown on Hisana.

 

The third incident happened the following summer. Hisana was spending a week during her summer vacation at a beach resort only 4 hours from Tokyo with her friends as her high school graduation gift from their parents.  Being that Rukia has always stuck to Hisana like glue since she was a kid; she begged and begged Hisana to allow her to come along with her.  Hisana only wanted to spend her finally summer with her high school friends before heading off to college.  She did not expect her younger sister to tag along when her parents intervened and asked Hisana to kindly consider bring Rukia with her on her trip.

 

She was 12 years old and still tagging behind, faithfully following her sister.  Rukia didn’t realize at that time that Hisana’s hate for her was coming to a head.  She didn’t suspect that Hisana of giving her too much alcohol that she got deathly ill from alcohol poisoning. 

 

She remembers being give Chu-Hi to that Hisana and her friends kept purchasing in the convenience stores or from the vending machines.  Rukia thought it was a soft drink since it was sweet and carbonated drink that they all drank throughout their entire stay. It came in a variety of flavors; yuzu, lime, grapefruit, peach, apple, grape, cream soda, strawberry and kiwi.  She didn’t realize one can of Chu-Hi contains up to 9% (18 proof) of alcohol. 

 

She had never experience being drunk so she didn’t know the difference between being drunk or throwing up because of bad food poisoning which is what Hisana told her she had.  By the time they returned home, Rukia was very sick and upon taking her to the hospital, there was something wrong with her liver. 

 

Their parents were mad at Hisana for being irresponsible and nearly damaging Rukia’s liver.  Hisana did have to take responsibility for Rukia’s alcohol poisoning even if Hisana said she didn’t force Rukia to drink it. She admitted to having it in the hotel room and when they were on the beach even if she had told Rukia not to drink it too often.  But since the girls had bought so much of it, Rukia didn’t know better or felt it was not necessary for her to go buy any other drinks since Hisana nor any of her friends got sick or drunk.

 

The fourth time was when Rukia was 14 years old.  Their parents were celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary so they went on a two weeks trip overseas traveling across Europe leaving Rukia alone.  Her sister promised to come home every other day if not every day to check in on her.

 

One of those days when Hisana was visiting, she took Rukia into town.  She remember Hisana who was now a working adult, she took Rukia out shopping in Shibuya.  She was so happy that her sister was kind enough to buy her some nice clothes and shoes.   She even had Rukia wear her new outfit out and then took her to a beauty salon for a makeover. 

 

They were enjoying each other’s company as they were walking around and got caught by some guys and pulled into a dark alleyway. They were accosted, toyed with, beaten and raped.  At least that was what Rukia thought at the time.  The guys held her down, taped her mouth and blind folder her as her brand new clothes were ripped opened, raped with a beer bottle over and over again.  They tormented her relentlessly.  Her cries of help never reached anyone’s ears.  Tears stained her face and matted her hair from the pain, torment and shame she felt.  As she slowly blacked out, she faintly heard her sister’s voice telling someone to finish her off by asphyxiation. She was losing conscious and barely had time to register the impact of such horrifying words as she blacked out.

 

After that, she did not know what happened between Hisana and those guys.  She was later told that Hisana called for help after a while. She played the perfect victim and the mournful sister. The ambulance crew was able to resuscitate Rukia and brought her immediately to the nearest hospital.  She was in a coma for weeks; they all had thought she was never going to wake up.

 

She was lucky she woke up in the hospital one day and she met the most angelic face she had ever seen.  The handsome young man was interning at the hospital and he happened to come in to check her vitals since she had been in a coma for weeks. He had a smile that would make any female grow weak at the knees. Though she could tell he was young, he had a very unique color for his hair.  It was white as snow and perfectly showcased his kind green eyes.  She read his name tag to learn his name and it was the first meeting between her and Ukitake Jūshirō. 

 

When the police came to question her about what had happened to her over a month ago, she didn’t remember at first. She didn’t even recall going shopping with her sister.  And her memory may have never returned had her sister not tried one last attempt while she was in the hospital. 

 

Rukia was still recovering from the physical damage as well as psychological damage. Hisana had somehow come in when Rukia was napping and injected into her I.V. drip, sodium thiopental, potassium chloride, and pancuronium bromide.  These three are known as the “lethal injection” given to those who are sentenced to death and in some form or fashion, as euthanasia.

 

Someone up above must have been looking out for her, because Ukitake Jūshirō and a nurse happened to stopped in for check up and witnessed Hisana pulling the syringe out of the I.V.  Hisana was caught red handed, but there wasn’t time for Ukitake or the nurse to detain her. Hisana fled the scene in a panic leaving the bottles as evidence while Ukitake and the nurse rushed to save Rukia.  The first thing he did was pulling the I.V. from her hand and worked frantically to save.

 

And save her he did. Rukia had never forgotten that she owed her life to him. He helped her recover both medically and emotionally by being doctor and a friend. She gradually saw him as more than a friend as she grew up.

 

As for Hisana, she finally was arrested thanks to Ukitake’s and the nurse’s statement and being eye witnesses. And of course the evidence left behind.  Though the syringe was never found, it was pretty much a closed case.  Due to medical reasons, Rukia didn’t have to go and face Hisana in court, their parents did.  The whole incident literally tore the family apart for years. Her parents are still trying to heal the wounds. 

 

Hisana’s attorney pled that she was mentally ill.  For Hisana truly believe that Rukia was the devil incarnate and would kill innocent people if she is left alive. After many psychological testing and evaluations, the court granted her plea of insanity and forced her to serve 20 years in a mental institution.

 

She didn’t realize tears where now streaming down her face at the pain of those memories. She loved her sister dearly and to this day, she never had to chance to ask Hisana why she hated her so much. Or what she had have done to make Hisana love her.  There was a lot of “what ifs” in her mind.  Her weekly therapist keeps telling her to no longer live in the past but in the present and for her future.

 

Still, no matter how she looked at it, Hisana was and still is her sister.  She voiced many times that she wanted to see Hisana and talk with her.  But her therapist was against that saying it would only cause Rukia more pain knowing she cannot change the past to make the situation any different.  Plus, she was forbidden to see her or visit Hisana by her parents.  They told her it was best this way for both of them to heal.

 

Drying her eyes with the back of her hands, she thought of Ukitake and how he’s been in her life every since she woke up in the hospital the last time she was there.  And how he fits into her life at times as a doctor, a stand in big brother for the sister she lost and a friend.  She knew her teenage crush had longed turned into something more mature; she fell in love with him and she could honestly now look back as it was “love at first sight.”

 

Smiling and looking loving at her phone despite her tear stained face she said to no one in particular, “In three days, you’ll see me for the woman that I have become and I’ll make you fall in love with me.”

 

Feeling a bit better, she gathers her study materials and shoves them into her school bag before heading off to find the perfect dress to make one Ukitake Jūshirō unable to see any other woman besides her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is AU and some of the characters will be OOC. There will be original characters. Character descriptions are based off their manga profiles. I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors.

‘  ‘  denotes thoughts by the character.  
 _Italics_  denotes dreaming/flashback

**Disclaimer:**   **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. Original characters and story is mine. This is for pure entertainment and no money is made from this.**

* * *

 

The day after her phone conversation with Ukitake Jūshirō, she went in search to find the perfect dress for the charity event.  After her last lecture class of the day, she spent hours searching for a dress in Shinjuku.  She went to all the national chain department stores like Daimaru, Hankyu, Mitsukoshi, Parco, Sogo & Seibu and Takashimaya.  And some local department stores like Keio, Lumine, Marui, and Printemps.  She was tired and frustrated after several hours of trying on dresses.  She found a few that she felt would work for the occasion, however; none of the dresses made her stand out as she had envisioned.

 

Sighing for the hundredth time that day, she finishes zipping up the last dress she would be trying on for today.  Again, like all the dresses she previous tried on, this one was no different.  The dress did not enhance her figure at all.  Not that she had an hour glass shaped figure, but with minor tailoring done with the dress, it would fit perfectly to her distinctive figure. ‘And so would all the other dresses I tried on,’ she told herself with annoyance.

 

She quickly undresses and then put on her regular clothes.  Looking at herself in the mirror, even her regular clothes don’t make her stand out.  It’s not like she had a very boyish figure.  She bust size was 28B (79cm) a barely noticeable waist that seem to merge with her hips.  She could always wear one of those corsets or body cinch shapers that would make her look like she had a waist, but Rukia was not that vain of person who cared much about how she looks. 

 

She went home feeling depressed. ‘Only one day left to find a dress. What if I can’t find one?’ she pondered on her problem as she sat on the train staring off into space. She had imagined an off shoulder white ankle length gown with ruching on one side that contoured to her figure and a matching pashmina shawl to match.  In her mind this was the perfect dress and she was having a hard time finding one that matches her ideal dress.  “After all, the white would contrast beautifully with her black hair and my amethyst color eyes,” she concluded with a nod to herself.

 

‘Maybe I can ask Momo and Orihime to help me find a dress tomorrow.  Or even Rangiku since she is always wearing the latest fashionable styles,’ she thought as walked home thinking about tomorrow.  She felt a bit of the stress released at the happy thought of tackling the dress hunt with her friends.

 

With that in mind, she pulls out her cell phone and sends a text to Momo, Orihime and Rangiku asking them if they would be free tomorrow to help her find a dress. She hadn’t told them yet about the charity event she was going to be attending with Jūshirō. 

 

‘Jūshirō…,’ she pondered for a moment. ‘If only I can address him by his first name.’  She’s always address him vocally as “Ukitake-san” out of respect; one he was older than her and second he came from a very wealthy family who owns and operates several hospitals and clinics in the Kantō area.

 

Though it would be proper in typical Japanese etiquette to address him as “Ukitake sensei” since he is a doctor after all, but he had long asked her to drop the “sensei” since they became friends long after they had met.  Simply thinking of Jūshirō’s angelic face lighten her spirits and she nearly danced the rest of the way home.

 

Beep.  Buzz.  Beep.  Buzz.

 

Her cell phone went off and she looked at the text messages she received from her friends. They were free tomorrow afternoon and would be happy to help her find a dress.  They were all curious about the sudden interest in finding a dress since they all knew Rukia preferred wearing pants or skorts instead of wearing a skirt, much less a dress.  She sends a text them back saying she will let them know when they meet up tomorrow afternoon. 

 

Giggling like a teenager at keeping her friends in suspense, she hurried home to prepare dinner. She also hasn’t told her parents yet about the event so it would be a good time to tell them about her “date” with Jūshirō.

 

Rukia had just finished setting up the dinner table when both of her parents arrived home.  When her mother comes into the dining room, she glances at the table and smiles at her before saying, “It looks and smells good. Thank you for making dinner tonight Rukia. I know you’ve been busy with your studies.  Anything I can help you with?”

 

Rukia’s mother, Kita Sayuri, was a petite woman; only 5’3” (160cm) and weighs about 91 lbs. (42 kgs).  She had medium length layered black hair and onyx colored eyes.  If Rukia had to describe her mother, it was be that she was a kind, gentle person who was patient, compassionate, caring, considerate and rarely ever raised her hands at her daughters. Even after the ordeal with Hisana, Sayuri never loved her daughters any less. She had never, to Rukia’s knowledge, favored one daughter over the other.

 

Smiling warmly at her mother, Rukia replied, “It wasn’t a problem Okā-san. I enjoy making dinner for you and Otō-san. And everything is set and done.”

 

“Rukia, the food smells amazing. We are having sukiyaki ne?” her dad said as he walked in seeing his two favorite women in the room.  He walks over to pull a chair out for his wife before sitting down besides her.

 

Kita Yori was a man of medium height and build. He was taller than her mother by a head’s length.  He had short black hair and amethyst eyes. Rukia was happy she inherited her father’s eyes.  Her father is a humble and devoted family man. And like her mother, kind, compassionate, loving, patient, and caring.  Rukia never understood how Hisana turned out so different from their parents.  But that’s a mystery that she will never be able to solve without confronting Hisana herself.  Rukia adored her parents and felt blessed to have them in her life.

 

Sitting across from both of her parents, they clapped their hands in unison saying, “Itadakimasu,” as the custom of announcing in their receiving of a meal.

 

Over dinner they lightly converse about their day and Rukia took the opportunity to mention how frustrated she was shopping for a dress.  This was no surprise to her parents knowing how she has not worn a dress since junior high school.

 

Sayuri couldn’t help asking, “Why are you shopping for a dress?”

 

Rukia explained to her parents about the charity event that Ukitake-san invited her to attend in two days.  And she how she accepted the invitation before realizing she did not have a proper attire for the occasion.

 

Her parents silently looked at each other before facing her again.  This time her father spoke, “Ukitake-san is good man and your mother and I trust him.  However Rukia, you are our precious daughter and naturally as parents we are concerned.  Even though it may or may not be a “d-da-date,” her father stutters as he inwardly denies his little girl is growing up before continuing.  “We don’t see a problem with you attending the event with Ukitake-san.  Seeing that it’s quite a social event, you’ll need more money to purchase the right dress, correct?”

 

Rukia’s eyes sparkles with tears in wonderment at her parents. They never judge her and allowed her to make her own choices. And they voiced their concerns when warranted, but again left it up to her to take heed or not.  She was after all, 20 years old now.  And the fact that her parents knew what a dress for such an occasion would cost, they still offered the finance to be able to purchase one. Her parents knew she was over the top happy even if she tried to contain her joy. 

 

The rest of the evening she spent conversing with her parents and talking about her studies and how her therapy sessions seem to be helping her move forwards.  She was then that she was reminded that she would be visiting her therapist the day of the event.  She made a note to call first thing in the morning to schedule an earlier session since she wasn’t sure if she would have enough time to be ready for the event.

 

When they all finally called it a night, she went straight to bed feeling exhausted; not even bothering to study a single subject.  If she felt guilty, she didn’t care since she had nothing but sweet dreams about her beloved.

 

* * *

 

The next morning flew by rapidly. She had so much to do today. She called her therapist’s office to schedule her session for noon the next day instead of the usual 4pm.  She only had three classes today and they were all in the morning.  She was finished by 2pm.  In between her classes she had sent messages to her friends that they would meet at the train station not far from the campus so they could chat and go to Shibuya together. 

 

Shibuya brought back unwanted memories of the last time she was there with Hisana.  If it was up to her, she would go back to Shinjuku or even Harajuku.  Rangiku told her that going back to Shinjuku would be pointless if Rukia had already tried on everything that interested her there and didn’t walk away with a dress.  What made sense to Rukia.  But she still wanted to avoid the memories of her past, unbeknown to her friends.

 

Momo and Orihime suggested that they should check out 109 in Shibuya.  And Rangiku thought it would be a good place to start and that it was one of her favorite places to shop.  Without seeming to be sour about the decision, she went along with it.  And then Rukia thought she could hear her therapist say to her in his rich, calm and pleasant voice, “You should try to overcome your painful memories by making new memories will bring you joy.”  So with determination, she squared her shoulders and mentally convinces herself that she will have a great day with her friends in Shibuya.

When she reached the north entrance to the train station, she saw her three friends had already gathered to wait for her arrival. Walking quickly up to them she greeted them with a bright smile, “Hi everyone. Sorry to have kept you all waiting!”

“Hi Rukia,” both Momo and Orihime greeted her in return.

“Pff. As if you were late. You were on time Rukia,” said Rangiku as she waved her hand slightly as if gesturing there was no need to apologize. “Let’s go.  We can catch up during the train ride.”

And with that the four girls proceeded through the gates by swiping their cell phone to pay the ticket fee. No more waiting in line at the ticket machines to purchase the ticket. It was fast and convenient, especially during rush hours.

The girls made it to the designated platform just in time as their train arrived.  The waited until those that were getting off at their current station had finished exiting the train before stepping in.  They found a spot immediately since it was not crowded for this time of day all sat side by side.

“Alright Rukia, what’s up? Why all of a sudden do you want to shop for a dress?” Momo couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer. After all, they have been friends with Rukia since her family moved into their neighborhood almost six years ago. 

Rukia couldn’t hold back a slight giggle as she looked at her good friend, though she could probably say that she is also her best friend; her first true friend after her sister was committed to a mental institution.

Hinamori Momo was slightly taller than Rukia, standing at 164 cm (5’4½”) where as Rukia was 155 cm (5’1”).   She often wears her medium length black hair pulled back in a ponytail with eyes that are deep brown in color.  Momo is a kind, friendly, easy going, and light hearted person who does not anger quickly, unless you’ve messed with people she really cares about.

“I’ve been invited to the charity event that is taking place tomorrow evening,” she mentions casually as if this sort of thing happens all the time.

Gasps could be heard from her friends.  Not only was Rukia looking for a dress to wear, which is a great feat in itself; but to be invited to one of the biggest social events of the year with all the famous wealthy, high powered, high society elitist and political people in attendance is quite a BIG deal. They all looked at Rukia with mouth agape with incredulity.

Rangiku blinked her blues eyes as if she was snapping out of a trance. Matsumoto Rangiku is Momo’s cousin and she was 3 years older than both of them.  Evey where they went with Rangiku, men would stop and whistle at her.  And who could blame them for she has a very curvaceous body; predominantly large breasts that stood out in attention. If she was taller, she would have made a beautiful model; only 172 cm (5’8”) with long wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. 

Rukia liked Rangiku for her easy-going and free-spirited personality. Despite the fact that she tends to procrastinate on whatever things that wasn’t to her fancy, she is really a caring, friendly, outspoken and kind hearted person.  Anyone who meets her for the first time would feel comfortable around her; even at times baring their soul out to her immediately.

Throwing her arms around Rukia and pulling her into her chest as she smothers her against her while crying in glee, “You lucky girl you! How did you manage to get invited? And who are you going with?”

“Uh…uh..Rangiku,” Rukia had trouble speaking against her breasts.  She was turning red in embarrassment even though this wasn’t the first time she has done this to her.

“Rangiku, you need to let Rukia go now,” Momo said imploringly, though she and Orihime couldn’t help but laugh at Rangiku’s antics.

Inoue Orihime was a mutal friend of Momo and Rukia.  The three met during their first semester at the university since they had 3 out of 5 the same freshman required classes.  Rukia and Momo immediately like Orihime’s friendly, caring, independent, humorous and sensitive nature.  She often times come off a bit naïve despite the fact that she’s gets high marks on all her exams.  Like Rangiku, Orihime has a curvaceous figure and large breasts. Though Orihime only stood at 168 cm (5’6”) tall with long burnt orange hair that came to her waist. She has brown eyes that could soften any one’s temper when she starts tearing up on any given whim. No one could withstand her puppy-like pouting eyes when she wants something.

Finally freed from Rangiku’s embrace, Rukia smiled warmly at her friends before telling them about the phone call the day before.  They listened attentively and of course they all “fan girl” in their own sparkling wide eyes fantasy at the thought of Rukia hanging off the arms of the handsome Ukitake Jūshirō.  In their own way, they each thought of how lucky Rukia had such an opportunity to shine among such well know and prestigious people.

“So what do you have in mind for a dress?” Orihime asked.

Rukia describes the off shoulder white dress that she’s been dreaming about.  Yet, she had not seen it available anywhere.  She was sure she once had seen it in a fashion magazine that Rangiku often buys.

“Hmm…,” Rangiku begins to say, as she thinks about the dress, “The dress you describe may not be in season any more Rukia.”

“What?!?” exclaimed a devastated Rukia. ‘It can’t be?’ she says to herself. ‘The perfect dress and it’s no longer available. What am I going to wear for a dress now,’ she sulks at the thought that her dream was slowly fading fast.

Seeing Rukia’s face slowly turn into a frown, Orihime attempted to get Rukia to look at the bright side of things. “It may be a sign that it wasn’t the dress for you. May be there is a dress out there that you haven’t considered that will be THE one.  With all of us there to help and support you, you’ll be beautiful tomorrow night.”

Rukia remains silent as she thinks about what Orihime just said.  Seeing this, Momo and Rangiku took the opportunity to encourage her as well.

“Orhime is right. With the fashions constantly changing so fast; we’ll definitely find one that you have not considered or dared to image,” said Rangiku optimistically.

“And, I’m sure we all have an idea of what will look good on you.  It’s always nice to have an objective opinion other than your own, ne?” Momo said with such a positive tone that Rukia can’t help but believe her three friends that all isn’t lost.

“Okay. Let’s find me a dress!” she declared with a spark of life igniting a welcome challenge for her and her friends.

“Oh my gosh Rukia, your dream is finally coming true; a date with Ukitake-san,” Momo tells her happily.  She’s known for years that Rukia was in love with Ukitake-san.  She has only met him a few times when he had stopped by to visit her on campus whenever he was a guest speaker in one of the science courses. And every time, all the females on campus would drool over how gorgeous the young single doctor was as they watched him speak with Rukia, her, and sometimes Orihime.

Momo was always impressed at how Ukitake-san would politely brush off his admirers as he would focus only on them. He would sometimes have to tell them politely that he would like some time to speak with his friends without an audience. And that he would be happy to give them his attend after the appointed lecture. 

The girls chatted enthusiastically as their train made its way to Shibuya. And of course giggling and gossiping about all the well-known people from the societal pages that would be at the event. Outsiders would probably mistake them as the typical giggling school girls if they had been in school uniforms.

As they exited the train station at Shibuya, they locked arms and begun making their way towards 109 with determination and resolution.  They were not leaving the store without a dress.

As her closest friends, they all agreed that the mission was on to find Rukia a perfect dress for the occasion. It was either sink or swim and by whatever girl powers they had combined, Rukia would look like a princess tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. This will be a pretty long story, so I humbly ask that you bear with it as it may seem to start out slow. My apologies if I and MS Word have overlooked any grammatical/spelling errors.  
Warnings: AU. OOC. Original characters.

' ' denotes thoughts by the character.  
 _Italics_ denotes dreaming/flashback

**Disclaimer:**   **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. Original characters and story is mine. This is for pure entertainment and no money is made from this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ukitake Jūshirō sat at his desk typing away on his laptop as he was making his final notes on his last patient of the day. He had made all the morning rounds at the hospital and he was tired. Not physically, tired even if he has been working since 5 in the morning, but emotionally tired. It's tough when your family owns and operates several medical facilities. The expectation in the Ukitake family was for Jūshirō to be his father's successor and take over the family business of running 5 major hospitals in the Kantō region and another 7 in the Kansai region.

Sighing for the hundredth time since he's been at his desk he ponders if he wants to remain a physician since he will have to stop being a practicing physician when he becomes CEO/President of Ugendō, LLC. Thinking back on his decision to go through with medical school, it was so that he could be educated and familiarize with what the doctors do in the hospital. There were other things to consider besides the main goal of saving lives. It was the day to day job of checking on patients, creating a plan of action on each patient that is under his care or any doctor's care, updating charts and staff meetings. There's the occasional seminars and research if you're in a particular field of expertise. Quite a lot of work than simply seeing patients as most would think of for just being a doctor.

But the truth is, running a consolidation of hospitals is really more of a business transaction then it is about saving lives. It's about profits, credentials and recognitions. Being one of the state-of-the art hospitals means you have to have great doctors that strive to be the best in their fields. Thus, you have to be up-to-date on current medical technology, practice and procedures. You have to be willing to have doctors do exchange programs with other medical facilities worldwide to share and learn of different techniques. Of course, it also goes hand and hand with the latest medical equipments as well.

Jūshirō has one year left of freedom before his father retires and hands him the reigns over to him. And in the last two years, he has significantly tailored down the time spent working with patients to more of business management, meetings, and traveling between all the Ugendō, LLC. owned hospitals. Being the first son and the eldest of 7 brothers and sisters, he had to be the perfect model for his siblings. Not that his siblings couldn't do the job, but it was tradition to pass it down to the eldest son. None of his siblings showed an interest in running the family business. They had their own dreams and Jūshirō would always support them in their dreams no matter what.

Though it was a comfort to him that a few of his siblings went into the medical field; three out of the seven were also doctors. The other four siblings had different career paths. Two are in law school, one is studying to be an architect, and one is studying to be a civil engineer. Neither one of his siblings wanted to pressure to be the heir and successor; this burden, a constant reminder, fell on Jūshirō's shoulders.

While the business aspects of the work did not bother him much, it was all the social functions that come with it that he detest. Being in the same room with pretentious people who flaunt their power and wealth was by no means enjoyable way to spend any available time. His parents did so because of obligations and of course, expectations. But Jūshirō would prefer to not attend unless it was absolutely crucial or beneficial to the hospitals, which to him seem like never.

So it came down to the annual charity event that is hosted by Tokyo's governor, Inose Naoki. The list of people attending were all the wealthiest business conglomerates in the area, the politicians, some famous actors and actresses and note worthy people that have made great contributions to society. This year his father insisted that Jūshirō attend so that he can formally introduce him to the power players of high society. Jūshirō was also expected to have a date and seeing that he has yet to find a suitable girlfriend, his parents had set up several omiai meetings for him hoping he would find a nice, suitable woman as his future wife. However, Jūshirō never liked any one of the women that he met with so he didn't have a date for this event.

Sighing again when he checked his appointment book, he said to no one by himself, "Why do I have to go to this damn thing tonight?" He secretly hoped for a medical emergency to pop up needing him so he could get out of this event tonight.

"Oh right, I said I would call her today," Jūshirō suddenly remembered that he had asked Rukia to go with him to the event.

As a last minute thought, Jūshirō decided he asks his friend, Kita Rukia, if she would be willing to accompany him to this event. Though she was 8 years younger than him, they had become friends over the years and looked at her like a baby sister. And it had been a while since he had spoken or saw her due to his busy schedule. He figured that if he was going to attend this dreaded social event, he might as well enjoy it with someone he knows and can actually have an interesting conversation with and not be bored to tears.

Looking up Rukia's contact information on computer, he picked up the phone on his desk to give her a call. He didn't know if she was out of class yet. He figured that it would go to voicemail if she was still in class and would simply leave her a message.

He heard the phone ring and then after the second ring, he was greeted with her voicemail message.

Jūshirō leaves her a brief message, "Konnichiwa Rukia-san. I just wanted to call to let you know that I will be picking you up at 6:00 this evening at your home. The event is expected to be over at 10:00. I will see you then. Bye."

Hanging up, he lets out another sigh. "Time to wrap things up here and go meet with my father," he says to himself as he begins putting his reports and files in order.

* * *

Kita Rukia had a little oomph in her walk as she made her way to her routine bi-weekly therapy session. While she was in her taxation class, Ukitake Jūshirō called and left her a message. In a few hours she would be hanging off his arms going to the most talked about event in town. It would be all over the local news and newspapers by morning. She was giggly like any fangirl falling in love with her favorite character.

Stepping in the office, Rukia was immediately greeted by the warm middle-aged woman that has been the receptionist since she was 14 years old. Rukia's psychiatrist is a well renowned and famous doctor in Japan. He even teaches a course every other year in psychotherapy and psychoanalysis at the graduate level.

"Konnichiwa Kita-san," greeted the receptionist upon seeing Rukia enter the office. "Please have a seat and I'll let Aizen sensei know that you're here for your session."

"Konnichiwa Nakamura-san and thank you," Rukia greeted back and taking a seat as she waited to be called into Aizen sensei's office.

Dr. Aizen Sōsuke was referred to her by Ukitake sensei during the trial of her sister, Hisana. Aizen and Ukitake both attended medical school together. They were only college friends and colleagues for a short time until they parted to focus on their individual field of specialty. While they no longer cross paths too often, they follow each other's careers.

Everyone in his office, including his colleagues, Dr. Shihōin Yoruichi, Dr. Unohana Retsu and Dr. Coyote Starrk, all have watched Rukia grow up in their eyes. They remember how fragile she was when she first came to their office and how she slowly rebuild herself into a sweet, caring young lady. But she still has fears and scars that are not easily healed or seen.

"Kita-san," Nakamura-san begins to say, "Aizen sensei is ready to see you. You may go in now."

"Thank you Nakamura-san," Rukia tells her as she passes by her desk towards the hallway that leads to Aizen sensei's office.

Rukia was met by a young lady in a nurse's outfit who greeted her with a smile, "Kita-san, this way please."

Rukia nodded her acknowledgement with a polite smile, but once the young nurse's back was to her, she couldn't help roll her eyes.

'I've been coming here for the last six years and you'd think I would know my way to Aizen sensei's office,' she mentally complained to herself. 'She must be new here. I don't recall seeing her before.'

The young nurse pauses at one of the office doors and knock a couple of times before opening the door slightly and announced, "Aizen sensei, Kita-san is here for her session."

"Thank you Chiba-san," a deep male voice spoke in acknowledgment and thanks as the door open further letting Rukia into the office.

Stepping into the office, the first thing one notice is the simplicity in the design. It was modern, bright with the big windows with warm tones for the blinds and minimalistic in décor.

Her psychiatrist, Aizen Sōsuke, smiled pleasantly as he sat in an ivory high back ergonomic leather chair that faces a three seat ivory sofa. "Konnichiwa Kita-san, how are you today?" his customary greeting to her as one hand gesture for her to take her usual seat.

Rukia walked over and sat before him, settling down comfortably on the sofa as she replied, "Konnichiwa sensei. I'm going well, thank you. How about yourself?"

Aizen chuckled a little at her question, "I'm doing fine thank you for asking. However, you are the focus of my attention and we're here to discuss how things are going in your life." He gives her a fatherly grin despite the fact he is the same age as Ukitake Jūshirō.

Rukia smiles at Aizen sensei. For all the years she's come to him, he's not once changed his looks. He reminds her of a mild manner professor who's perfectly cut scholar brown hair and soft brown eyes that hides behind large brown plastic framed glasses. Rukia often wondered what he would look like if he took the glasses off. He had high cheek bones, stood at 186 cm (6'1"), weight never seems to have changed in all these years and has a smile that can easily make you feel warm and comfortable. She was sure that if he removed his glasses, he would be an attractive man. Yet, he could never be as handsome in her eyes as her Jūshirō.

"Yes, yes we are. Though it's only polite that I inquire about you since you know so much about me already," she coyly said to him.

Aizen smiles back at her as eyes never stops evaluating her every movement, every flicker of changes in her eyes and attentively observing what she doesn't say. "Well, I do appreciate the thought. It's very kind of you. Now tell me, how you have really been doing since the last time we spoke."

And with that, all formalities and pretenses drop, as Rukia excitedly tells him all that has happened since she was there two weeks ago. She spoke about receiving a call from "Chappy," the codename she uses in her session with Aizen sensei fearing that he would tell Jūshirō about her love for him before she was ready to admit it herself to him. And then about her frustrations with shopping for a dress and then finally finding one that looked quite beautiful on her thanks to the help of her girlfriends.

Aizen picked up on some important things during her talk and he made note of it as he continues to listen to her. When she was done and telling him that she's looking forward to tonight's "date" with "Chappy," he smiled and nodded to her acknowledging that she had finished telling him the basics.

"Kita-san, it's good to see you starting to want to wear dresses again. Tell me, where in the city you went to find your dress, especially the one you end up purchasing?" he asked calmly as he studied her.

Not realizing that she was fisting and unfisting as she recalled the shopping ordeal, she looks off slightly from his gaze before replying, "Well…the first time I went by myself to Shinjuku…and….and then I went with my friends to Shibuya."

"Tell me how you felt about going to Shibuya," he asked calmly.

"Well…I was a bit nervous and unhappy with the suggestion of going there," Rukia replied as she looked down remembering when Rangiku, Orihime and Momo told her that they would help her find her dress in Shibuya. "I…I really didn't want to go."

"You've not told your friends what happened six years ago," Aizen sensei concluded as he watched for her acknowledgement.

Shifting slightly, Rukia replies, "No. No I haven't. I don't think it is necessary to mention it to anyone."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kita-san. Or are you afraid they will say, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"?," he says to her.

"Ashamed of? Just what are you implying?" Rukia snaps at him with an incredulous look causing her to gaze evenly into his eyes.

"Yes, that's right. You feel they would judge you for what happened to you. Keeping it to yourself and pretending it didn't happen won't make you whole again," he calmly says.

She scoffs at his statement before saying, "I talk to you. What is there to pretend when I am reminded every two weeks?"

"Do you really think so? Then tell me more about "Chappy." Because as much as you've mentioned how you love this "Chappy," you've not told him you like him," he stated.

"So what if I haven't told him I'm in love with him? I finally get asked by him on a date. That says something right?" her tone sounding annoyed and anxious as she replied back. "Besides, this will be my chance to show him I am a woman and not a kid anymore."

"And what if "Chappy" decides to treat you as a "woman" and wants to have sex with you?" he asks.

"Wh-what? No, never. "Chappy" is the perfect gentleman. He would never do that to me," she turn her nose up at him as if he had offended her.

"Really? Did you tell "Chappy" what happened six years ago?" he probed her for more answers seeing her getting agitated.

"Look, it doesn't matter that he knows. He's been a friend and has supported me. You know that!" she nearly screamed at him losing her temper.

"I see. So he knows and he's been keeping his distance from you all this time. Interesting," he mused as he watches her varying emotions at his last statement.

"He's not keeping his distance from me. He's my friend. He's just busy with work," she tell him.

"Remind me again what "Chappy" does for work," Aizen says.

"You should know, he's a doc-…uh," Rukia stutters realizing she would be revealing too much information.

"Hm?" he probes her.

"Uh…he's a…," Rukia tried to think of an answer quickly knowing Aizen sensei's eyes blazing into her, "he's a dentist."

"I see, a "dentist" eh? Where is "Chappy" taking you on your first date that you had to go shopping for a special dress? You should have dresses at home that would have done just the job for the first date," he inquired.

"Yes, he's a dentist. And no, I don't have the proper evening dress for such a gala as Governor Inose's charity event," Rukia replied without thinking. She just wanted to get out of there and go home. After all the girls were going to help her with the make-up and styling for tonight's event. "Are we done? I really don't think we need to talk more," she said with some annoyance.

"That's fine for today. After all it's one of the biggest social event of the year and you have to lots to do to yourself to get ready. I'll see you soon then. Good day Kita-san," Aizen said as he makes notes in his notepad.

"Good day sensei," she said as she got up to leave.

As she walked to the door, she missed seeing the Cheshire grin on Aizen sensei's face. 'I look forward to seeing you and your "dentist" friend tonight Rukia-chan," Aizen smirks at his thoughts, "It'll be interesting ne?"


End file.
